Thermal processing torches, such as plasma arc torches, are widely used in the heating, cutting, gouging, and marking of materials. A plasma arc torch generally includes an electrode, a nozzle having a central exit orifice mounted within a torch body, electrical connections, passages for cooling, and passages for arc control fluids (e.g., plasma gas). A swirl ring can be used to control fluid flow patterns in the plasma chamber formed between the electrode and the nozzle. In some torches, a retaining cap can be used to maintain the nozzle and/or swirl ring in the torch body. In operation, a plasma arc torch produces a plasma arc, which is a constricted jet of an ionized gas with high temperature and sufficient momentum to assist with removal of molten metal. Power used to operate plasma arc torches can be controlled by a power supply assembly of a plasma operating system. The power supply can include a plurality of electronic components configured to control and supply an operational current at the plasma arc torch. This plurality of electronic components can include ignition circuits, input bridges, inverters, diodes, etc. configured to transmit, modify, and regulate the signal supplied to the plasma arc torch from a power source. The proper, safe, reliable, and efficient operation of the power supply often requires hundreds to thousands of these electronic components.